


[markchan] wasted nights

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 挺有趣的设定，ooc是肯定ooc了，不知道怎么写简介所以就不写了，假的假的假的都是假的其实可以当成提前了的生日贺文 :P不过有doi情节，虽然很rough但是未成年不许点bgm推荐 one ok rock 的 wasted nights
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 3





	[markchan] wasted nights

李楷灿决定重新当一回李东赫。

几天就好，不需要太长时间。

他已经记不太清楚上一次作为李东赫是什么时候的事情了。

不过没关系，现在也不晚。

·

李东赫短暂地扔掉了属于李楷灿的一切。

老师家长眼里的完美好学生，学生会会长，4.0的绩点，遮住三白眼的平光眼镜，只露出漂亮脚踝的笔挺长裤，一字一句发音标准的说话方式，懂事乖巧的性格。

甚至是长相漂亮成绩也很好的女朋友。

没有负担地重新成为李东赫。

离开学校的第一件事便是手机静音并且关掉了所有消息提醒，走进理发店把一头柔软的黑色短发染成紫色，又跑到了商场买了几条只到膝盖上的短裤和一双白色的帆布鞋。

然后第二天李东赫背着包坐飞机去了济州岛。

·

这世界上的海岛大多都相似又略微不同，不过济州岛好像又有些特别。

从民宿老板手里接过了海景房的钥匙，李东赫随意地把背包甩在地上，左脚踩右脚脱下了鞋子和短袜，然后张开了双臂仰倒在了松软的床上。

海浪的声音透过窗户钻进李东赫的耳朵里，让他觉得熟悉又安心，李东赫想起了童年踩着浪花奔跑那种自由自在的感觉。凉爽的海水没过了他的脚背，脚下是有些粗粝的沙子混着破碎的贝壳。明明应该是埋在心底的美好回忆，现在回想起来却有些褪色，让李东赫觉得关于济州岛的记忆似乎都不太真实。

李东赫突然没忍住笑出了声。

他居然真的染了紫色的头发，时隔多年又重新穿上了短裤和帆布鞋，又突发奇想地来到了济州岛。

对于李楷灿来说有些过于离经叛道，可是对于李东赫来说却好像是最正常不过的样子。

像小时候的记忆一般让人有种不真实的感觉。

李东赫从床上爬了起来，从包里摸出了一袋五颜六色的软糖，把手机钱包钥匙都塞进裤兜里，趟上了帆布鞋，晃晃悠悠地打算去上街逛逛。

·

对济州岛的记忆都停留在了很多年前，当他还是李东赫的时候。举家搬到首尔之后就也没再回来过。

李东赫一边咀嚼着软糖一边在沙滩上走着，白色的帆布鞋每走一步就带起一阵细沙，他也不在意，甚至还有点想穿着这双鞋冲进大海，让海浪裹着泥沙把白色全都盖住。

解决完一包软糖之后李东赫觉得有点饿了。他突然想到下个街角左转的话，有个曾经很喜欢去的饭馆，不是什么精致的菜肴，只是很普通的家常韩餐。

不用多去考虑会不会喜欢，先去试一下看看再说，毕竟不喜欢的概率要远远低于喜欢的概率。

这才是李东赫的处世哲学。

李东赫有些惊喜饭馆居然还在，甚至连饭馆外面挂的灯牌都还是以前的样子。

他走进店里就发现了以前会多给自己加饭的姨母，便主动施展了李东赫的嘴甜技能去和姨母打招呼，然后获得了姨母的一句 ”哎呦我们东赫都长这么大了啊，真是越来越帅了“ 以及姨母热情地款待。

看着明显比别桌多了不少碟的小菜以及有冒尖小山的饭碗，李东赫想了很多，得出了一个结论。

其实做令人又爱又恨的李东赫似乎比做好学生模板李楷灿要更令人印象深刻。

会得到更多宠爱。

和饭。

·

吃饱喝足之后李东赫决定去喝点酒。

这条路一直走，在右手边有一个酒吧。

搬走的时候李东赫离成年还有几年时间，所以对这间酒吧唯一的印象只停在了是为数不多的几个没有游客来的酒吧。

酒吧不大，看起来也有点旧旧的，有几桌客人零散地坐着。

他直接走到了空无一人的吧台前，和bartender对上了视线之后，他获得了一份bartender递过来的酒单。

李东赫注意到了那个人黑色马甲上的胸标，上面是英文写的 Mark Lee。那就在心里先叫他李马克吧，他想着。

李马克第一眼看起来感觉年纪好小，可是再仔细看一下便发现只是因为他圆圆的眼睛显得有些幼态。酒吧里的灯光有些昏暗，李马克深色的头发向后梳着，额前留了一缕头发没被发胶固定住。两条弯弯的眉毛看起来像是海鸥一般，似乎随时都会振翅欲飞。眼睛很亮，眼神也是很清澈的样子。李马克在认真调酒的时候会抿着嘴唇，本来还有些圆润的下颌线会绷紧变成锋利的样子。

以上就是李东赫躲在酒单后面眼神乱飞的观察结果了。

李马克调完上一杯酒之后便挂上了有些公式化的笑容，重新站到了李东赫前面 “请问您想点什么呢？” 

“其实这是我第一次来酒吧，” 李东赫用左手撑着脸，抬起眼睛盯着李马克 “所以还是要请问您有什么推荐。”

“啊... 是这样啊... 酒单上有什么比较吸引您的吗？我可以给您介绍一下，然后您来决定要不要尝试一下。”

“说实话，刚刚一直在盯着您，酒单还没来得急看。” 李东赫轻笑了一声，他的恶趣味突然飘了起来，他想把李马克被这一身衣服裹住的温和性格扯开，去深究一下这个人是不是也和自己一样在衣冠楚楚的外表下藏着不安分的躁动因子。

·

李东赫觉得自己赌对了。

他看到李马克刚刚还有些刻板的笑容中带上了些说不清道不明的东西，眼神也不再清澈，似乎染上了几分深意。李马克挑了挑眉，对着李东赫伸出了右手 “李马克。”

李东赫也伸手握住了李马克的手 “李东赫，很高兴认识你。”

李马克收回手之后重新问道 “东赫有什么比较喜欢的味道吗，根据东赫喜欢的味道我来推荐吧。如果是第一次来的话，其实酒单也是可看可不看的。”

“喜欢甜甜的，果汁呀软糖呀都喜欢。”

“嗯... 东赫要不要考虑一下还蛮符合济州岛气氛的酒？”

“是什么呢？”

“sex on the beach，” 李马克看着李东赫的眼睛，略微停顿了一下 “很经典的鸡尾酒，甜甜的带着果味很好入口，酒精度也不是很高。以伏特加为基酒，里面加了peach schnapps，一种桃子味的利口酒，还有橙汁和蔓越莓汁。”

“好啊，那我就试一下sex on the beach吧。” 李东赫露出了一个笑容。

·

李马克把酒给李东赫端上来之后就进来了新的客人，只来得及和李东赫说了一句 “东赫尝尝看，如果不喜欢的话，我请东赫喝点别的。”

李东赫看着杯子里的液体，上面的橘黄色液体渐渐淡入进杯子底部的亮红色果汁，有点像刚刚在外面看到的夕阳。李东赫用吸管搅了搅杯子里的液体，两种不同颜色的酒液混合成了有些粉嫩的橘红色。

他抿了一口，先尝到的是果汁混合过后的甜味，然后便是伏特加有些辛辣的尾调。不过伏特加的酒味被很好地隐藏在了果汁的甜味后面，只留一点灼烧感让人忍不住想再喝一口。

李东赫很喜欢。

果然很适合济州岛，颜色很漂亮，味道也很好。

酒的名字也很适合调情。

·

李马克重新回到吧台调酒的时候，李东赫刚喝了几口。

“东赫觉得怎么样？还喜欢吗？” 李马克手里一边调着新的酒，一边和李东赫交谈着。

“很惊喜，马克的sex on the beach是甜甜的味道，我很喜欢。” 李东赫舔了舔自己的嘴唇，歪头盯着李马克调酒的动作。

“东赫喜欢就好，如果还有什么别的想尝试一下也可以和我说。”

“马克是你的真名吗？” 

“是也不是。我是在北美长大的，护照上的名字就是 Mark Lee，我倒是也有韩文名，只是基本上没人这么叫我。” 李马克把基酒和其他材料都加到了boston shaker里面，准备开始shake “我的韩文名是李敏亨。”

“敏亨... ” 李东赫又抿了一口杯子里的酒液 “你什么时候下班呀？” 

“对东赫很重要吗？嗯？” 李马克把刚shake好的酒倒到杯子里，抬眼和李东赫对视着。李马克的眼神里闪烁着让李东赫觉得有些危险的情绪。

李东赫却不得不承认，他正在被这种莫名的感觉深深地吸引着。

李马克从吧台后面绕了出来，把其他客人的的酒放到了手里的托盘上，凑近了李东赫，留下了一句 “等我。”

·

没有人不喜欢鲜活的事物。

路边正在绽放的野玫瑰，天空中不停扇动翅膀正在飞翔的鸟类，抓不住的风，和永远流动的水。

李东赫喜欢李马克那种和他类似的特质，用温和成熟裹藏起来的真实样子。

更喜欢李马克的鲜活感，像是飘忽不定的云雾，以为伸手就可以触碰到，却只能感觉到有些缥缈的水汽。李东赫不喜欢一切触手可及的东西，如果能轻而易举地掌控，他宁愿去追求那些他无法拥有的。

比如李马克。

想像雄狮巡视自己的国土一般踏入李马克的花园，躺倒在他精心照料着的花朵上，打滚压趴一地茎叶，又冲进他收集好的落叶堆里打个喷嚏把叶片吹到空中，将一切打理整齐的事物都挥着爪子弄乱。最后找到坐在花园正中央的国王李马克，掀翻他的王座，又用尾巴卷住他的腰，把他圈在自己怀里，用头拱起他的手臂，把自己的脑袋放进他的怀里，深深地嗅着他的味道。李马克肯定会让先自己放松警惕，趁着自己正在享受他的抚摸时，李马克会抽出一把短刀逼近自己的喉咙。

不过没关系，那就索性成为李马克的猫，露出柔软的肚皮，撒娇让他挠挠自己，然后发出舒服的呼噜声。

·

明明李马克的 “等我” 只是让自己等他端完酒回来再继续和自己聊天而已，自己却鬼使神差地一直坐在吧台前等着李马克下班。

本来喝完了一杯酒之后还想再喝点什么，李马克只是一本正经地说 “要是让东赫第一次喝酒就喝醉了，那我岂不是成为了罪人。” 

然后李马克给李东赫倒了一杯牛奶，还在里面加了两勺蜂蜜。

“可是我不想喝牛奶，我想喝酒。我都在酒吧了啊。” 李东赫用黏黏糊糊的嗓音抱怨着 “东赫不想喝牛奶，马克可不可以给东赫别的喝？”

“一会儿等我下班了就带东赫去看日出好不好？现在东赫就乖乖的，不能再喝酒了，如果真的醉了就看不到日出了。”

“嗯... ” 李东赫歪头想了一下，藏在甜甜果汁下面的酒精已经让李东赫有些微醺，他总感觉脑子有点发沉，思考的速度也变慢了不少 “好~ 那我们拉钩，马克一定要带东赫去看济州岛上最漂亮的日出。”

“好，拉钩。” 李马克也伸出了小指和李东赫的小指勾上了 “那东赫乖乖等我好不好？如果困了也可以稍微趴着眯一下，我会一直在这里的，到时候要走的时候我会叫东赫的。”

凭借着小动物的直觉，李东赫觉得李马克还是可信的。所以就抱着杯子抿了几口牛奶，然后乖乖地趴在了吧台上盯着李马克。

·

李东赫再醒来的时候，酒吧里已经没人了。

透过窗子能看到外面的夜空依旧是漆黑一片，街上也没有行人，只剩下几盏路灯在孤独地挺立着。酒吧的灯光也被调暗了，比刚刚更加昏黄一些。

这个气氛有点适合做爱，李东赫想着。

李马克正冲着自己坐在旁边的椅子上打盹，右手撑着头，半边身子靠在吧台上。李东赫刚想换个姿势再眯一下，却不小心把自己身上披着的小毯子砸在了李马克的腿上。李马克没来得及睁眼，就下意识地用左手试图捞起掉下来的东西。

“东赫醒了呀？” 李马克右手揉了揉眼睛，左手把刚刚抓到的小毯子拉到自己的膝盖上，用有些沙哑的声音问着。

“嗯... 对不起呀，我不是故意弄掉把你吵醒的... ” 李东赫不想打破这个有些暧昧的气氛，也轻轻说道。

“没事，也差不多快到日出的时间了，一起吧？” 李马克站起来伸了个懒腰，重新向李东赫发出了邀请。李东赫点了点头，任由李马克牵住了自己的手，把自己带到了酒吧楼上。

酒吧楼上的布局有点像一间公寓，李东赫只是草草的扫了一眼就重新把视线归拢在李马克身上。

李马克看了一眼李东赫的短裤，从一旁的柜子里翻出了一条长裤 “虽然我车骑得不错，不过东赫还是换成长裤吧。” 李东赫接过长裤之后，李马克指了指旁边的一扇门 “那里是卫生间，也不知道这条裤子合不合适，实在不行我有皮带。” 

李东赫换上了裤子之后发现果然有点大，脚会踩到裤腿，裤腰也不停地往下掉，还是要靠自己双手拉住向上拽才可以。

趿拉着走出来之后就看到李马克已经换下了bartender的一身正装，正坐在沙发上等着自己，李马克打量了一眼之后，摇了摇手里的皮带走近了李东赫。李马克把皮带的一头穿过裤袢，换了一只手绕过李东赫的腰从另一边把皮带穿好。他蹲下帮李东赫把裤腿慢慢地挽了起来，又把散开的鞋带重新系好。

李东赫突发奇想地伸出手揉了揉李马克还被发胶固定着的头发，李马克连头都没抬，只是问了一句 “东赫？” 

李东赫也不想说什么，把头发换成了李马克的耳朵继续揉捏着。

李马克的耳朵很软，像是没有软骨一般。

等李马克弄好了之后，用一只手握住了李东赫捣乱的手，借力站了起来。李马克抬起了另一只手，像李东赫那样揉了揉他紫色的头发，又捏了捏李东赫软乎乎的脸颊肉。

“紫色的头发很适合东赫啊。”

然后李马克凑近了李东赫，轻轻地在李东赫脸上的小痣上面落下了一个吻。

“我们去看日出吧。” 

李东赫点了点头，继续顺从地让李马克牵着自己。

·

李东赫以前没有骑过摩托车，更没有被载过，只是在看电影的时候看到过这样的场景。

李马克的黑色摩托车很帅气，光滑的漆面上映出了渐渐发亮的天空。

“感觉有些抱歉，毕竟我的车不是为了载人设计的，所以如果东赫觉得不太舒服就告诉我。” 说完之后李马克给李东赫套上了一件骑行的夹克，又帮他戴好了头盔，然后耐心地讲了该怎么上摩托车之后才坐了上去等李东赫跨坐在自己身后。

这种感觉很奇妙，李东赫紧紧地抓着李马克腰侧的夹克想着。

深蓝色的天空上有一架飞机留下的白烟，路旁的风景飞快地掠过，清晨的海风也还很凉爽。李马克身上的味道顺着风飘进了李东赫的鼻腔里，有干燥的烟草味，还有皂角干净的味道。

是很李马克的味道。

李东赫继续心不在焉地想着。

·

李东赫本以为李马克会带他去城山日出峰，到了才发现是一片不大的沙滩。

李东赫踩着李马克的脚印在沙滩上慢慢走着，李马克回过身牵住了李东赫的手，把李东赫拉到了自己身旁继续走着。

“好啦，就是这里。”

海天交接的地方已经染成了橘红色，平静的海面和阳光交相辉映着。天空的颜色很好看，有点像他昨晚喝的那杯 sex on the beach。

“啊，我好像还没付酒钱吧... ”

“没事，” 李马克的手指和李东赫的手指交叉 “东赫已经付过了，不用担心。”

李东赫突然对济州岛的日出没有兴趣了，他转过头盯着李马克的侧脸。

李东赫想跨过那道看不见的栅栏，真正成为李马克花园的闯入者。

他用指腹轻轻抚摸着李马克手背上的皮肤，等李马克转过头来看着自己的时候，李东赫在李马克颈侧的痣上面落下了一个吻。

李东赫看着李马克刚刚还能映射出恢弘日出的清澈眼神逐渐加深，李马克的额头抵住了自己的，两个人的呼吸交织在一起，他听到李马克问 “可以吗，东赫。”

李马克的本性还是被温柔掩盖着，不过没关系，他可以揭掉李马克的伪装。

所以李东赫吻上了李马克有些干燥的唇。

·

刚开始还是温柔的，李东赫却并不满足，便用舌头主动地勾住了李马克的。

“做吧？” 李东赫的手不安分地探了下去摸了下李马克的裤裆。

“嗯。” 李马克让李东赫背对着自己，把刚刚自己亲手系上的皮带重新解开。也不管李东赫前面已经硬挺的性器，只是顺着李东赫的臀缝探进了他的后穴。

李东赫回头看着李马克 “你行不行？我又不是... 嘶...” 话还没说完便被李马克拽掉了裤子，他的下半身便都暴露在了清晨微凉的空气中 “很冷诶，你能不能快点？”

李马克拍了拍李东赫圆润的屁股，把自己的性器掏了出来抵在了李东赫的穴口。

“李马克你别磨叽了，再磨叽天都亮了。” 

李马克倒也不恼，一挺身便把性器送了进去。听着李东赫变了调的抱怨，李马克只是轻轻地抽插等着李东赫适应一下。李马克右手摁住了李东赫的腰，仰头用左手把几缕不听话的头发向后梳过去。

“少说点话吧东赫。” 李马克不紧不慢地动作着，把李东赫重新捞起来，让他的后背贴着自己的胸膛，把李东赫的脸扳了过来，有些发狠地亲吻着。

“不说话的话，马克也不会暴露出本性呀。” 李东赫趁着亲吻的间隙又用腻腻乎乎地说着话。

·

做完之后日出早就结束了，只剩下了一片有些发白的天空和不断发出耀眼光芒的太阳，两个人整理好衣服之后便毫无形象地躺倒在沙滩上。

“说实话，我觉得还是在床上会比较舒服。” 李东赫偏过头和李马克对视着 “sex on the beach 没我想象的那么爽，好累。”

李马克叹了口气，冲着李东赫展开了双臂，李东赫便滚了一圈趴到了李马克身上。李马克从夹克的兜里掏出了手机和耳机，塞了一只耳机到李东赫的耳朵里，把另外一只耳机给自己戴上，播了一首歌 [1]。

“昨天晚上刚一看到东赫，就想给东赫听这首歌。” 李马克用一只手臂揽住李东赫的腰，刚做完的声音还有些沙哑 “不知道为什么，东赫看我的眼神像是隔着一层雾，所以才隐隐约约地觉得东赫应该和我是一类人。”

李东赫从李马克身上撑着站了起来，李马克也跟着站了起来，重新和李东赫十指紧扣，慢慢地向着摩托车走过去。

“我开始想，为什么会有这种感觉呢？为什么会觉得东赫和我很相似呢？”

“东赫承认了自己一直在看我也不知道酒单上都写了什么，然后我想到，啊，原来是因为你骨子里也充斥着无数恶劣因子，成天都在叫嚣着要扯破这层被教条束缚着天性的皮。”

“实在是太巧了，居然遇到了这么吸引我的东赫，所以没忍住和东赫调情了。不过真的不是因为想和东赫睡才这样的，是想多了解东赫一些。”

“因为觉得东赫活的并不开心。”

“明明在笑着，明明已经在以自己最真实的面貌去面对世界，可是东赫看起来依旧，怎么说呢，有些难过又迷茫？”

“可是我自己的生活都没有过好，又怎么能帮助东赫变得不再迷茫呢。”

“对于你来说李马克可能只是人生中擦肩而过却有幸换得和你共度一晚的陌生人，但是我还是贪心地想在你的生命中留下浓墨重彩的一笔。”

“可能我轻飘飘说出来的话并不能真正改变什么，可是我还是很希望能鼓励到东赫，让东赫有勇气去面对任何东赫不想面对的事情。”

“东赫呀，不管你是谁，叫什么名字，从哪里来，又要到哪里去；不管你用什么样的面貌与性格去面对谁；也不管未来会经历什么，你又会变成什么样子。只要你愿意的话，其实你完全不需要去太过于担心别人会怎么看你。做自己想做的事情，成为自己想成为的人，如果一辈子总是在顾及别人的观点，自己永远没法拥有舒心的生活。东赫就是东赫，是世界上独一无二的李东赫。”

·

“啊... 东赫等我一下好吗？” 李马克把手机塞到李东赫的手里，转身跑去了旁边的便利店里，再气喘吁吁地跑出来时手里拿了两根melona的椰子味冰棒。

“东赫呀，冰激凌是很治愈的东西。吃了就开心啦，不会难过了。” 李马克说着便递给了李东赫一根刚刚撕开包装的冰棒，然后又拉着李东赫靠在了自己的摩托车上。

李东赫伸出舌尖舔了一口冰棒，浓郁的椰子味道顺着舌尖占领了整个口腔。李东赫觉得一定是这一口冰棒让他brain freeze了，要不然怎么会想亲吻李马克。

事实上他也这么做了。

李东赫用空闲的手攀上了李马克的肩膀，和他交换了一个椰子味的吻。

“谢谢你。” 李东赫用额头抵住李马克，闭上了眼睛，静静地感受着两个人的呼吸渐渐变成同样的频率，原本放在李马克肩膀上的手也滑落到李马克左胸的位置上，他能感觉到李马克胸膛下不停跳动着的心脏。“谢谢。” 

“不过马克，冰棒要化掉了也没关系吗？” 李东赫笑着推开了李马克，重新探出舌尖舔着冰棒。

·

李马克的酒吧在去李东赫租的民宿路上，李马克索性让李东赫去先冲了个澡。

李东赫套上了李马克递给自己的白色长袖和他说自己买小了所以没穿过的黑色内裤就顶着一头湿发走了出来。李马克正倚在露台上抽烟，穿着黑色的无袖上衣，把脱下来的骑行夹克都扔在了旁边的椅子上。

“马克抽烟的样子很性感。” 李东赫倚在了门框上看着李马克 “教我。”

李马克有些后知后觉地转过了身，顺手把烟掐灭在了烟灰缸里 “东赫还是不要学了，并不是什么好习惯。”

李东赫也没多说什么，走过去拿起了李马克放在一旁的烟盒和打火机，掏出了一根烟卷叼在嘴里，用另一只手点燃了烟，李东赫试探着吸了一小口却还是被烟雾呛到咳嗽。

李马克一边用手轻轻地在李东赫背上拍着顺气，另一只手接过了李东赫的烟 “东赫啊... ”

“其实我以前学过，不过实在是太长时间没有抽过了... ” 李东赫好不容易平复了自己的咳嗽，有些逞强地说着，看着李马克把烟卷递到嘴边吸了一口之后也凑了上去 “哎呀分我一口嘛~” 

李马克歪头看了看李东赫，捏着小动物的后颈，吻着他给他也匀了一口烟。本来想分一口就完事，却被李东赫勾着又加深了这个吻。

李东赫气喘吁吁地推开李马克的时候，手里的烟几乎已经烧到了尽头。李马克毫不在意地掐了烟，向后梳了一下头发 “厨房在那边，东赫如果饿了可以去找点吃的，不过我不会做饭，所以只能麻烦你凑合一下了。” 呼噜了一把李东赫的头发之后，李马克把烟盒和打火机都收走之后才继续道 “乖，我也去冲一下。”

·

李马克的厨房果然很空，不过至少还有面包。李东赫叹了口气，这可能就是巧妇难为无米之炊吧。

“啊... 原来北美人都吃这个吗... ”

“其实也吃别的了，只不过我不会做。” 李马克手里拿了条深色的干毛巾 “过来，东赫。” 

“你洗澡这么快？”

“嗯，我见过比我更快的。”

李东赫被李马克擦头发的时候顺便获得了一个头皮按摩。

他觉得自己可能真要成为李马克的猫了，李东赫舒服地眯起了眼睛。

不过让他有点意外的是，他还蛮喜欢这种感觉。

“你想吃什么？” 

“应该是我问东赫能不能接受早餐是干啃面包吧。” 李马克苦笑了一声。

“啊... 你有没有吃过吐司抹黄油的pb&j [2] ? ”

“那是什么？？” 

“那你别管了，吃就得了。”

·

李东赫一点点地试探着李马克对自己的底线，于是在吃完早饭之后便提出了想让李马克陪着自己去自己住的民宿.

然后李马克同意了。

济州岛初夏的清晨，路上还没有行人，只有李马克和李东赫，他们牵着手，十指相扣。

李东赫闻到李马克被皮肤蒸腾出来的柠檬马鞭草的味道，很温暖，像是初夏的味道，甜味里藏了一点柑橘的酸味。

和他身上是一样的味道。

带着些刚从海水里出来的那种清新感。

“我们去海边好不好？” 李东赫拉了一下李马克。

“好。”

·

李东赫看到李马克柔软的黑发被海风吹乱了。

他想帮李马克整理一下，所以对李马克招了招手 “马克”

李东赫看到李马克对着自己露出了一个像小孩子一般纯净的笑容，李马克张开双臂，踩着几朵扑上来浪花向自己跑了过来。

·

“先生，先生？我们马上就要降落了，还要麻烦您把椅背调直。”

李东赫揉了揉眼睛，还是有点不适应自己有点长的刘海已经变成了紫色，一睁眼只看到了一片紫色 “谢谢。”

The End.

——————————————

[1] - one ok rock的wasted nights 

[2] - 把普通的pb&j的白面包换成烤过并且抹了黄油的吐司 然后在这个基础上再抹上花生酱和自己喜欢的果酱 巨好吃 特别推荐一下

**Author's Note:**

> 这个结局是双向的怎么理解都可以，写了一个完全open的结尾。本来很想写he不过觉得有点不现实，留给你们去决定这是去济州岛的飞机还是回来的飞机，以及到底两个人有没有相遇，有没有搞起来，有没有最后在一起等等...  
> 我真的没有烂尾 :P  
> 而且吧 两个人都不能完全摆脱掉自己乖巧/温柔/善良的那一面，所以就算他们说是正在做自己，其实也只是更放得开，比平常恶趣味一点点罢了。  
> 两个人的反转我也很喜欢，比如李马克会很温柔地和李东赫说很多话，李东赫会更多地去静静地听。可是doi的时候却是李东赫作为话唠在哼哼唧唧，李马克人狠话不多直接就是干。原本也没想写他俩在沙滩上，但是想了想既然已经用酒的名字调情了那就索性是吧 :D 搞点rough的  
> 现实生活中请不要轻信任何人，doi也请做好保护措施，写文是写文，现实生活是现实生活，请大家谨慎保护好自己


End file.
